parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Street Rat 2: Return to the Sea
My Gender swapped version of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. Cast of Characters *Aladdin (Disney) as Ariel *Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) as Prince Eric *Mowgli (Disney's The Jungle Book 1967) as Melody *Miss Spider (James and the Giant Peach) as Sebastian *Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop) as Flounder (Young) *Candy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Flounder (Adult) *Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) as Scuttle *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) as King Triton *Sawyer Cat (Cats Don't Dance) as Tip *Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) as Dash *Jafar (Disney's Aladdin) as Morgana *Zira (Disney's The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Undertow (Big) *Kitten Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) as Undertow (Small) *Kaa (Disney's The Jungle Book 2016) and Adder (Animals of Farthing Wood) as Cloak and Dagger *Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under), Esmeralda (Hotel Transylvania), Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) and Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Undertow's Various Transformations *Blonde Haired Mer-boy- Shanti (The Jungle Book 1967) *Black Haired Merboy- Vanelope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) *Mer-Girl- Christopher Robin (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Flounder's Kids - Baby Baboon (Tarzan), Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country), Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong 64) *Mother Penguin - Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1967) *Baby Penguin - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *5 Male Penguins - Mewsette (Gay Purree), Duchess (The Aristocats), Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) and Gia (Madagascar 3) *Merman Guards - Amazons (DC Animated Universe) Scene *The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 1-Opening/Down To The Sea *The Little Street Rat 2:Return To The Sea Part 2-A Magic Locket/Jafar *The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 3-Fearing Jafar/Losing the Locket *The Little Street Rat 2:Return To The Sea Part 4-Twelve Years Later *The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 5-Jafar and Kitten Yzma's Confronation *The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 6-Mowgli Bonds The Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 7-Anxious Moments * The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 8-A Not-So-Perfect Party * The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 9-A Peek into the Past * The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 10-In Search of the Truth * The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 11-Mrs. Calloway Tells Aladdin About Mowgli * The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 12-Mowgli Meets Jafar * The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 13-"For a Moment"/Jafar's Diabolical Deception * The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 14-Mowgli Meets Sawyer and Tillie * The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 15-Old Friends * The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 16-Taking the Trident * The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 17-Mowgli's Big Mistake * The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 18-Showdown With the Mighty Jafar * The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 19-A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea") * The Little Street Rat 2: Return To The Sea Part 20-End Credits ("Part of Your World") Cast Gallery Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Ariel Jasmine2.jpg|Jasmine as Eric Mowgli.png|Mowgli as Melody Miss_Spider-0.jpg|Miss Spider as Sebastian Minka Mark.jpg|Minka Mark as Flounder 220px-CartoonCandy.jpg|Candy Kong as Flounder (Adult) ABMovie Matilda.png|Matilda as Scuttle Chicha in The Emperor's New Groove 2 Kronk's New Groove.jpg|Chicha as King Triton Sawyer1324.jpg|Sawyer Cat as Tip Tillie Hippo.jpg|Tillie Hippo as Dash Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2208.jpg|Jafar as Morgana Zira1.png|Zira as Undertow (Big) Yzmakitten1.jpg|Kitten Yzma as Undertow (Small) 4f320d949502c5c4d79fd73773dd4ca9.jpg|Kaa as Cloak Adder.jpg|Adder as Dagger Shanti.png|Shanti as Blonde-Haired Merboy NEW Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Black Haired Merboy Christopher Robin.gif|Christopher Robin as Mergirl Bagheera jungle book 2014.png|Bagheera as Mother Penguin Fuli-smirk.png|Fuli as Baby Penguin Mewsette.png|Mewsette, MrsDuchessdisney.jpg|Duchess, Tigress.jpg|Tigress, Chloe (T.S.L.o.P).png|Chloe, Gia.jpg|and Gia as the 5 Male Penguins Amazons.png|Amazons as Merman Guards Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:Sequel Movie-spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Aladdin and Jasmine Category:Mowgli and Shanti Category:Spoofs where jafar is a villain Category:Spoofs where Jafar is the villain